dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Rore
'Overview' The Rores are very much like any other monster in Dreyrull. Vicious, horrible, blood thirsty creatures that once came from nature. Before these animals turn into what they are now, they were called the Waiflos or otherwise called the Wooly Wailers. Named so for their wool and the sound they produce. They are called Rores today because of their distinct roar that echo through the mountains in which they live in. Their sound much more fierce and much louder than a lion's. The Rores that originated from domesticated habitats and the ones from the wild differ, though not extensively, there is a way to separate one from the other. 'Appearance' The Rore's appearance is similar to the normal Waiflos. Both having the same body size and color. The difference isn't that drastic though. They have stronger, longer and thicker horns. Which made them develop to have stronger skulls and the neck strength to actually carry those heavy horns. Over time their eyes change to red and the longer they've been a monster the brighter it gets; until it starts giving of a small glow. They grow fangs, similar to those of predators. Though their fangs are thinner and much sharper looking. After a while, their wool will cease its growth. They will start shedding, until all that's left is a layer or two of fur. This gives them the ability to run in faster speeds. Their eyesight has become less clear and their legs are longer, for easier transportation. Domesticated Waiflos have brightly colored fur more so than that of their wild brethren. 'Temperament' The Rore are stubborn creatures with very short tempers. Little things can easily anger them. From another species like their own claiming territory to a prey that they failed to catch. All of them can get angry easily, and no sane creature would dare approach one in one of it's tantrums. Like all monsters, they travel alone. In rare cases, when their calm, they tend to ignore anything that passes their way, ranging from aershaa to humans; they don't care if their tried, lazy and full enough. 'Diet' They're not picky eaters, though they are strictly carnivores. They will eat anything that they can find. They have a tendency to savage for food if possible because they aren't really the kind of creatures that likes using up their energy for hunting. The blood is the thing they want, not the meat. Yes they eat it, but they relish and love the taste of the blood. They drink every last sip of it, like how a hungry vampire would. They don't care where they get the blood from, it could be a left over from another predator, or a prey that they caught themselves. Ranging from aershaa, to lekkir, to human, to furrs to even their own kind. 'Habitat' Most of them would live around the places where it's cold. However, because their wool falls out, it restricts them to above freezing teperatures. Though most of them prefer staying inside their cold icy terrain, some would venture out in seek of a place with much more prey to offer. The only habitat that they can't live in is very hot climates like deserts. 'Lore & Culture' 'Strengths & Weaknesses' Their eyesight isn't the best. They can easily go blind once their eyes start glowing. Its sort of like a side effect of all the other stuff that has been enhanced inside of them. Because of their lack of fur, they tend to easily get cold, though they try hard not to show it. Since now that they have been given longer legs and stronger horns. This increases their speed and damage to others and prey. Their coloring can also easily blend into the habitat that they have chosen, since they adapt quickly to the environment. 'Magics' They harness the power of ice and earth. The domesticated ones having the power over earth and the wild ones over ice. They can't concentrate easiy, which led to them not harnessing thier power to it's full strength. Only a small number know how to use their new found powers, much smaller of a group for those who mastered it. It takes a strong and skillful mind to make this power strong and successful, thus most Rores never even learn anything about their power. Joydom29 (talk) 12:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC)